Guardian Wolf
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: A peaceful land, now engulfed in turmoil...Wolf packs who were once allies, now distrust even their own clan members...Two friends Johan and Judai who were separated long ago, must now find each other and piece their world back together...
1. On Our Way

**Disclaimer: **Johan, Judai, and all other GX characters belong to their creator. The song is 'On My Way' by Phil Collins. I don't own it, either...

**Summary: **um...Judai and Johan are friends, but when Johan's pack moves to another area of the world, will they ever meet again?...I'll try to tell y'all more about it later, I'm kinda rushed right now...

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way_

_And there's no where else I'd rather be_

"Johan! Hurry Up!" the young wolf pup barked, his eyes shining as he leapt out of the den. The sunlight illuminated his dark fur, giving it an angelic sheen. He snuffled at some flowers and glanced over his shoulder once before trotting in impatient circles.

His friend yawned hugely, showing off his pearly teeth to the entire world. He slowly opened his turquoise eyes, watching as Judai gallivanted around the clearing, tail high in the air, like a waving flag. The male's back was to him, and Johan crouched down, tensing his muscles for the attack.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I'm loving every step I take_

_With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way_

_And I can't keep this smile off my face_

His silvery-blue paws sank into the lush grass as he lunged forward, pouncing onto Judai. The brown-furred pup let out a startled yelp as they collided. He soon got over his shock and gently grabbed Johan's ear with his little puppy teeth. The two tussled as the sun rose gracefully over the horizon.

They ended up rolling down the hill near the den site, startling a flock of birds. The feathered creatures took to the sky, chirping loudly. Neither of the pups noticed as they went over and under, neither releasing their hold on the other. Their momentum increased as they approached the trees below.

_Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again_

_No matter what the distance between_

_And the stories that we tell, will make you smile_

_Oh it really lifts my heart_

A doe looked up, startled, as the young ones rolled by her hiding spot. She signaled for her fawn to follow, and bounded away. Johan and Judai growled playfully as they narrowly missed hitting tree after tree.

Finally, Judai broke away from Johan, flicking his tail across the other's muzzle and scurrying into the bracken. Johan's eyes narrowed in pleasure, and he followed with his nose twitching.

_So tell 'em I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
__With the moon keeping watch over me_

The silvery-blue pup soon caught up to Judai, and nipped his friend's flank, darting ahead. Now it was Judai who had to chase him. Above them, the sun had fully risen, lighting up the sky with its golden rays.

"I'm gonna get you, Johan! And when I do, you'll owe me a rabbit!" Judai called, racing after his friend. He could barely see the bluish tail ahead of him, by Fenris was Johan fast! But Judai was far too persistent to give up on this chase! He wrinkled his snout in determination and tried to speed up.

Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind  
In your face can lift your heart

Suddenly, Johan wasn't there! Judai skidded to a halt, his tail drooping in confusion and fear. "J-Johan?" he stammered, ears laid back. A twig cracked and he jumped, spinning around to see a familiar bluish snout sticking out of a bush. Johan leaned forward and touched his nose to Judai's before starting the game once more.

Judai snarled mischievously and swerved to the left-he knew these woods like the back of his paw and he should use that to his advantage! By taking a shortcut, he was able to find a hidden path through the trees-and to the birds above, it was like he and Johan were running side by side, many feet apart…

_Oh... there's no where I'd rather be  
Cause I'm on my way now  
Well and true  
I'm my way there  
I'm on my way now_

Johan glanced over his shoulder, and didn't hear, see, or scent Judai. "Judai?" he barked, "Judai, this isn't hide-and-seek!" He paused, sides heaving from all that running and turned in a complete circle, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend.

"Gotcha!" Judai sprang out of the brush and tackled Johan, sending them tumbling once more. Their laughter echoed among the tall trees.

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show

The two wolves fell right into the shallow creek, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Judai was on top, his gangly legs tangled in Johan's own. The brown-eyed pup nibbled his friend's ear, growling softly. Johan rolled his eyes and flipped over, dunking Judai beneath the water's surface. The young wolf popped up, gasping for air and glared deviously at Johan before splashing water into the other's face.

"Augh! Judai!" Johan woofed, pawing at his muzzle. His closest friend bounced around him, tail wagging furiously.

I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way

The two comrades climbed out of the water and up onto the bank, shaking droplets from their coats.

"That was fun, huh?" Judai yipped, his ears pricked up in excitement.

"Yeah," Johan gave a final shake and looked over at his friend.

Judai's chocolate-colored eyes lit up, "Wanna do it again?"

Johan was about to reply when his ears laid back and his gaze flickered to a movement among the trees…

**End Note: **Yes, I love writing about these two-they're just SO MUCH FUN! XD Please read and review! Oh yeah! When I write songfics, I like listening to the song, but this chappie took a while to write, so I ended up listening to the song 13 times! ARGH! I am SO SICK of it now!


	2. I Will Find You

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Judai or Johan but everyone else mentioned is... MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Note: _**PLEASE READ IT NEEDS LOVE!

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**I hear the wind  
Call my name**_

"JOHAN!" a huge male wolf thundered, crashing out from the underbrush, "Where have you been!?"

"Playing with Judai, poppa," Johan whimpered, seeming to shrink before his father. His friend noticed instantly and stepped in front of the blue wolf.

_**The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire **_

"Yeah, he wasn't doing anything bad," Judai growled. Johan's father bared his teeth, taking another step forward.

"You're Baron's son, aren't you?" his scarlet eyes flashed, "Listen to me, little Judai, Johan knows better than to wander off. You don't seem to have any discipline at all! You're a horrible influence on my pup!"

_  
__**A flame that still burns  
To you I will always return**_

"Radk, I would appreciate you not speaking that way to my son," another male stepped from the shadows, "Judai knows very well what he is and isn't allowed to do."

"I apologize for losing my temper, Baron," Johan's father spat, "But your son irks me with his backtalking."

"Judai," the great brown alpha turned to his pup, "We will speak later, do you hear me?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Now then," Radk sneered, "We will be taking our leave of this place, come on Johan!"

"I'll see you later, right?" Judai whispered, his tail wagging.

"No you won't," Radk answered, "Johan is coming with the rest of his pack, beyond this petty valley! We are going to explore and conquer!"

_  
__**I know the road is long  
But where you are is home**_

"Johan…" Judai's ears drooped, "Is he…really? Are you…" Johan bowed his head and brushed against his friend.

"I didn't think he would…do it…I thought we could…stay together…" the blue wolf whimpered, his oceanic eyes closing, "I don't want…to leave…"

Judai lay his head on Johan's neck in a comforting gesture, looking back towards his father, "Daddy, he can stay with us, can't he?"

_  
__**Wherever you stay  
I'll find the way**_

"I'm sorry Judai," Baron gazed at his son sympathetically, "But that is Radk's decision."

"And I refuse to take charity from weaklings such as you," the other male snarled, "COME, JOHAN!" he turned and vanished into the brush.

Johan rubbed against Judai, "I'm scared…what if we never see each other…ever again?"

_  
__**I'll run like a river  
I'll follow the sun**_

"We will," Judai said firmly, his voice no longer shaking, "When I'm older, I'll follow your trail. I'll find you…I promise."

Johan nodded, eyes shining. Judai and he touched noses one last time before the blue pup ran after his father.

_  
__**I'll fly like an eagle  
To where I belong**_

"Let's go home, Judai," Baron said softly, nudging his son in the direction of the den. Judai was silent and continuously glanced over his shoulder in the direction Johan had gone…

"Daddy," he finally said, "Did you ever go outside of the valley."

Baron's eyes flashed, "Yes, once. And I never wish to go again."

"Why?"

_**I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone**_

"Poppa…"

"Shut up, Johan!" Radk lashed out with a hindpaw at his son, "I want to hear no whining from you. Go and stand with the pack. We have to make sure everyone is here before we leave."

Johan bowed his head and obeyed. Here no one cared what he thought…what he desired…what he wished…only Judai had ever listened to him…

_**I c**__**an't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home  
**_

"Judai, it's a big world…full of danger…" Baron chose his words carefully.

"Is Johan going to be okay?"

"Yes. He has his whole pack, remember? And packs look out for each other."

"Okay."

_**  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you**_

"Let's go!" Radk howled. His pack fell into step behind him as they progressed through the valley.

Johan brought up the rear, trying to keep up with the others…trying to stay brave…

_**  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through**_

"Judai!" his mother cried, "Your fur is so messy!" her tongue ran over his forehead, "What were you up to today?"

"Johan and I were wrestling."

"Well that explains it," she smiled, then saw the concern in Baron's eyes, "What troubles you?"

"Later," he nodded towards Judai to say that the pup didn't need to hear it.

You run like the river  
You shine like the sun

"Hurry up Johan! The view is great!" Wran barked. He was the omega…lowest ranking but the nicest of the adults…

Johan carefully picked his way up the mountainside and saw land spread before him, beautiful rivers, jade forests, rolling plains.

"You can see everything…" he breathed, his little puppy tail going crazy.

_**  
Yeah  
You fly like an eagle  
**_

"Mommy," Judai tilted his head to one side, "Is it bad to have friends?"

"Why would that be bad?" she asked.

"Because, Johan's daddy hated me…" the little wolf pup trembled, "So…maybe if Johan and I….hadn't been friends…he wouldn't have had to leave…'

"Oh, Judai…"

_**Yeah, You are the one**_

Johan looked back and saw the valley he'd lived in since birth…all the trees he'd run through…the creek he'd walked in…the rocks he'd leapt on…the secret meadow…where he'd met Judai for the first time…

His heart wrenched and he wanted his friend more than ever…

_**I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned**_

"He's finally asleep," Judai's mother sighed, gazing down lovingly at her son, "Such a painful day…"

"Yes," Baron growled, "Yes."

_**  
Oh...  
It's to you I will always  
always return **_

"JOHAN!"

"Coming, poppa," Johan replied and started down the mountain…away from his home…away from his old life…away from Judai…

**_Note: _**Hope you enjoyed it y'all. not much to say...


	3. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the GX cast.

**Note: **Sorry for not updating in forever, but it's been crazy lately. However, school starts soon for me so I wanted to get some new stuff up here for you all and this chapter had been laying around half-done all summer, so I just finished it quick. Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_One Year Later…_

_**When the earth was young  
and the air was sweet  
And the mountains kissed the sky **_

Judai lifted his head proudly. No longer a pup, his features had become less rounded, his fangs far sharper…his mind far smarter, his heart far stronger…

"Father," he said, "It's time for me to go."

"Judai," Baron sighed, his graying muzzle wrinkling with disbelief, "You do not know what you are getting into…"

"I made a promise to Johan."

"Yes, I know."

_**  
In the far beyond, with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side **_

Chocolate brown eyes stared into yellow ones for a long time.

"Must you go!?" a female cried, her silver pelt shining in the moonlight.

"Mother," Judai nuzzled her, "Yes. I told him I'd find him. And I will. Then I will bring him home."

"You are an honorable son," Baron said proudly, "Go forth with my blessing."

"Mine, too," his mother whispered, "I love you, Judai…"

"I love you both…" Judai said before melting into the shadows.

_**The pretty wisdom does not come without learning  
And the vision not wholly without our eyes  
**_

"I can't let you leave," a young female blocked Judai's way in the woods, her blue eyes solemn.

"Asuka…"

"Judai, don't leave all this behind…don't leave your friends! You could die out there!"

"I never go back on a promise," he stated, brushing past her.

"But we all love you!" she whimpered, "Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume, me…"

_**We can think that we see  
Truly see you're around us **_

Impulsively, he called, "So come! Follow me!"

Her ears perked up and she tilted her head back, letting loose a beautiful howl. Three other voices intertwined with hers and then they were no longer alone. A small, pale blue wolf stared up at Judai with scared grey eyes. Behind him, a muscled brown wolf bared his teeth in anticipation. Lingering in the shadows was an ebony wolf who snarled at Judai._**  
**_

_**But when we look  
Do we see with open minds? **_

"Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume," Judai said, "Asuka…what lies ahead is dangerous…deadly…will you walk beside me on my journey?"

"Of course!" Sho exclaimed.

"No stopping me!" Kenzan woofed.

"Hmph," Manjoume nodded.

"Yes," Asuka wagged her tail.

_**  
Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
**_

"Then let's go!" Judai barked cheerfully, leading his friends through the night.

From a ridge above, his parents watched…

"Do you think he'll survive?" his mother questioned, leaning against Baron.

"Yes, he's our son, he will return someday…"

_**The key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside **_

At the mountaintop, Judai looked out, feeling a rising sense of hope. _Johan, _he thought, _Soon, Johan, soon! Soon we'll be together again!___

Teach our children to look deeper than the surface  
See the world through another's eyes

Blood soaked Johan's fur as he dug into the side of the deer he and Wran had killed. The omega watched, his dulling golden eyes scornful.

"You're a messy killer, son of Radk."

Johan flicked an ear in his packmate's direction, "I was starving."

"Your father wouldn't-"

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" the slender wolf's growl was ferocious._**  
**_

_**For to be blind me on yourself  
Is to look but not see it  
Knowing much is enough to be wise **_

"I'm sorry, Johan," Wran tore off a hunk of meat, "I didn't mean to anger you…" he noticed the fur bristling along Johan's back, "Thinking about your little friend as of late?"

"He's going to come for me, I know he is!" Johan's eyes were wiped of pain and fury for an instant, "Judai will be able to find me!"

"Keep dreaming, whelp…"__

To see the wonder  
in all we've been given  
In a world that's not always as it seems

The two friends turned to see Radk stalking towards them.

"How many times do I have to tell you, runt?" the alpha snarled, "I have first eating rights!" he swiped his claws over Johan's shoulders, "You are worthless!"_**  
**_

_**On the part that we choose  
turn every corner  
Follow on for another begins **_

Johan took the blow in silence, but Wran saw his friend's legs tremble.

"Radk! My great alpha!" the omega yelped, "I smelled coyotes by the south border, do you suppose we should check it?"

"Yes," Radk turned his back on his son, "You come with me. My pathetic son can't handle such a grand duty."__

Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know

Johan watched them go bitterly, _So father, _he thought, _to you I am below even the omega…_He whipped around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not noticing where he was going…_**  
**_

_**Key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside **_

And before he knew it, the young wolf stood at the edge of their territory, staring beyond the trees at the grand plains beneath the azure sky. On clear days such as this, he could see all the way to the mountains bordering the valley he had once lived in. Johan sighed, looking up at the cloudless sky, "Judai…where are you?"

_**Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know **_

At the summit of the smallest mountain, Judai and his small pack of friends stared out at the lands before them. "Let's go," the brown wolf said, leading them down the winding trail, "I've already waited so long for this…"

_**Key to understanding  
Is to see the other sides  
Find a way to help us  
See from outside  
Truly see from outside **_

Back among the trees, Johan's ears flicked forward at the sound of pawsteps and swishing grass…

_**See from outside**_

"Who's there?!" he demanded, then took a step back as a wolf emerged before him, blood and foam dripping from its mouth…

**End Note: **Thanks again for your patience! :D


End file.
